


Collaboratrice

by Lalaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Gen, Lucifer-proofing, Women of Letters, the Hand of God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith/pseuds/Lalaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is familiar with the compromises of war, but she's dubious about Dean's angel friend.  Reflections on a moment of decision from S11e14: the Vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboratrice

“Angels _are_ real. In fact, one of them is my ride off this ship. Now look, the warding that you put up to block the magic, it must’ve blocked him, too.”

Delphine remembers her mentor in the Men of Letters, who helped her learn many symbols and forms of warding. But she’s lying when she says that her mentor taught her _this._

This is the symbol that turns aside evil, all forms of it –– she dreamed it, finally drifting asleep after days and nights of hiding and fleeing, seventy-two hours spent escaping Vichy and the body of that  _pig_ lying on the floor.

She dreamed with the box hidden in her bag, next to her heart, and it whispered to her the best protection it knew. She carved it into her skin and met no demons on the road. She painted it into the bulkheads and the men grew kind to one another. She walks safe and sleeps safe on a ship in wartime.

She will help this man from the future because he got past her warding. But she hopes the future knows what it’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as the warding appeared in the episode, I wondered – where would Delphine learn something that could turn back _Lucifer_? If they don't know that angels exist, how could it be proof against an archangel? And how does Delphine know so much about using the Hand of God? 
> 
> Delphine offering to take down her carefully set-up wards (and be killed!) was an enormously personal and risky decision, and I want to know more about her, and what could make her trust Dean so much that she'd agree to work with him. Possibly the first in a series of codas to this episode – next one about Dean and Lucifer and Cas and flying. :)


End file.
